12 midnight
by maya-chan14
Summary: He felt lost when they left for a mission without her. But when he comes back, he feels bliss with her. But soon it shatters him.


**Hey minna! Guess what! It's a one-shot! Actually! This was a forwarded message from my phone! I don't know why I put it up here on the first place! But I kinda twisted some of the text and made it more understandable.**

**Anyway I don't know what you guys will think about this! But I laughed when I read it on my phone, no clue why thou!XD**

**Disclaimers: Hiro Mashima & Fairy Tail! Oh! And the forwarded message for this! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**So let's start!**

* * *

><p>Natsu and the gang had just come back from a mission. Although this mission kinda bumbed Natsu, because his favorite celestial mage wasn't able to come with them. No reason was given to them by the said mage. But none the less he was happy that they were finally back after a week.<p>

Bustling open the door of the guild, everyone welcomed them. Which quickly he went to where Lucy was. At the bar, sitting happily as she drank her milkshake, made by Mira of course.

"Hi yah Luce!" Natsu said, giving her his usual toothy grin. Lucy looked back at him, a grin spreading her lips.

"Natsu! Your finally back!" Lucy said, giving him a friendly hug. Which Natsu returned immediately, while doing so he got a sniff of her. Sweet vanilla. Aside from his favorite fire food, smell, everything related to fire. He just made an exemption and included her smell.

While the two hugged everyone in the guild happily watched them. Some were grinning like the chesire cat. Especially our favorite bar maid, and a oh so cute cat. A ice mage that was smirking at them. And a red-head ex-quip mage, nodding in approval at the two's display of 'ahem' affection.

"I missed yah Luce!" Natsu said, pulling away from her. Once he looked at her, he laughed seeing her face red.

"Lucy you weirdo! Why're you red?" Natsu asked her. Lucy instantly pouted at what he said. She was most certainly not weird!

"I'm not weird! You are Pinky!" Lucy pointed out, a hint of playfulness in her voice. Slowly she backed away from him. While Natsu glared at her playfully, and started advancing on her.

"You did not just say that" Natsu said playfully. He was following every step she took. Abruptly she stopped for a split second.

"I just did!" Lucy said, while she stuck her tounge out to him like a kid, then she instantly ran away from him. Around the guild actually, and he ran up to catch her.

Natsu was surprised every time she ran fast, and can dodge him. Maybe because she was usually running away from enemies when on missions. Or was she just distracting them, so she can get rid of the weaklings and leave him the good part? Other than that he didn't care.

"Gray help me~" Lucy whined, hiding behind the said mage. Who in return laughed. While Natsu became rather angry at the sight of the two.

"Oi Ice brain! Don't touch her!" Natsu hissed cracking his knuckles as he advanced on the two.

"Who you calling Ice brain, Flame head!" Gray shouted back.

And soon the two was at it at their usual fight. Lucy giggled at the sight of her two best friends. Skipping up to the bar, she asked for another shake from Mira. Once she was handed the shake, Mira just had to ask her.

"Ne Lucy, don't you think Natsu is cute?" Mira asked, eyeing the blonde in front of her. Slowly Lucy's face started getting red tints on her cheek. Giving Mira the best reaction she could ask for.

"N-No!" Lucy blurted out, sipping her shake immediately, while she tried to hide her obvious blush from the once s-class mage. Mira giggled at her, she could just be a great match maker sometimes.

"I think you two are perfect or each other" Mira said giving her an approving smile.

"Hmmm" Lucy answered. Still the blush visible on her cheek. Just to get on her nerves, Happy had swopped down on the two mage, knowing that Mira was at it again with her match-making scemes.

"You llliiiiiike him!" Happy said, rolling his tounge like usual.

"Shut up Neko!" Lucy shouted at happy. Still blushing a whole lot. Mira giggled at her. Lucy finished her shake, and noticed the time.

"Ne Mira-chan I'll be leaving now, tell Natsu I'll come by later, I need to get something" Lucy said grinning at her, as she made her way out of the guild.

"Lucy be careful! There are many murders happening!" Mira shouted to Lucy, reminding her like everyday. For the week that Natsu's team had left for the mission, the murderings had started to pile up. Apparently the council still can't find the murderer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Natsu P.O.V<em>**

Ughhh! I'm tired! God! Gray is so irritating! How come he acts all friendly with my Lucy all the time! Speaking of which! She just had to leave me in the guild!But thanks to Mira saying that she'll come later at my place. Wonder why thou.. Maybe it's something important.

But I mean will she come? Heck look at the time! It's like what? 11 in the evening! A girl shouldn't be walking alone at night! Ehh.. Might as well wash myself before she comes. Don't want her to complain me being smelly and icky right? She would just keep talking and talking like none stop again.

Picking up a towel, he headed towards the bathroom. Taking his time to relax his muscles. While he thought about the missions and the times his team went through.

He remembered Lucy getting sick, right at the day of their annual festival. She was so excited to see the rainbow sakura, but her sick won over her, when they went on a mountain to get a herb that was told to up a mage's power. He wasn't himself that day, he couldn't stop thinking about Lucy. Her nose runny, while it was colored like the raindeer's nose, her whole complexion, flushed. She was wobbling walking to him and happy just to say she was sick, and when she went back to bed. He felt sad that she couldn't see the event she had planned carefully. But at the end of the day, he did what he could do. He dug up the rainbow sakura tree, and placed it on a boat, sending it down her street. He was happy that her eyes brightened at the sight of it. The following day she had hugged him and happy, muttering a 'thank you' to both of them. He blushed at that.

The next one was when they were in Edolas. When Lucy had stopped him from rampaging on the guards, almost blowing their cover away. She held him, telling him to control himself. Everyone feels the same way. They wanted to save their friends, but for that time they needed to hide themselves, thinking of ways to save them. If Lucy wasn't there he would have lost control the instant he saw the lacrima. But Lucy was there to stop him.

Following that act was when they got captured, when Charle unconsciously guided them to a trap. Once he woke up in the cell, he and Wendy were there. But Lucy wasn't. He shouted, making sure the guards heard him. And so did Hughes, one of the commanders in Edolas. Hughes said that maybe she'll be executed. This made him boil in anger, he wouldn't allow them to even touch a single hair on her. Or else they'd be smoldered to ashes. But somehow the time they were in Edolas, Lucy was all he could think about. Of course he thought about their friends, but Lucy was for certain. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Somehow after the battle and winning it. He and the rest of the Earth land Fairy Tails, had gotten a talk with their counter parts. And Natsu Dragion had help him understand his feelings towards the celestial mage. One word.

Love.

He loved Lucy. That's what Natsu Dragion had said. Clearly the dragon slayer hadn't believed it, but after they came back to Earth Land, he noticed something different about how he acted. Yes he was still the hyper, dense and head-strong dragon slayer. But the thin is he would always feel contented and happy whenever he was with Lucy. And only her. And he felt something missing whenever she wasn't there beside him. And it just intensified a whole lot when they went on a week's mission without her. That's when he proved it to himself. He did love Lucy. Ever since they meet, became partners, and finally became best friends. He love her more than that.

* * *

><p>He somehow fell asleep, rather he really fell asleep. Images of Lucy with him just delighted him. So he got up from the tub, and dried himself. Putting on the clothes he had brought with him. Then getting out of the bathroom, heading to his room.<p>

Opening the door to his room, he was surprise to see the girl he had been thinking off. Lucy was there in his room, waiting for him. Once Lucy saw him, she smiled warmly at her.

"Hey Luce!How come your here? And it's -" Natsu asked, looking at the clock. What the hell! It was already 12 midnight! He had taken that long to clean himself? Something wasn't right here.

"It's 12! How long did you wait?" Natsu asked, taking a seat beside her. Lucy just giggled and took the towel of his shoulder. Placing it on his head, gently she dried his hair. Natsu always liked it when she did this.

"Not that long really, I just arrived" Lucy said, still drying his hair. Natsu grabbed both her hands, and pinned her beneath him. Lucy's eyes widened at his sudden action. Natsu just grinned at her.

"Payback for earlier Luce!" Natsu said, and soon he was tickling her like none stop. Lucy squealed trying to pry his hands of her.

"I give!I give!" Lucy said, tears coming out of her eyes due to the intense tickling. Natsu felt triumph, so he did stop, giving her his goofy grin.

"Your mean!" Lucy said, once her breathing steadied. Natsu just laughed at her.

"Oh by the way Natsu! I forgot to give you this" Lucy said, rummaging through her pocket. Soon she revealed something in a small box, that was wrapped in a red wrapper. With a yellow bow on top. She handed it to Natsu.

Natsu then looked at her confused. Making Lucy giggle at him.

"Open it idiot" Lucy joked. But Natsu knew that, so he pouted on purpose, as he opened the box. He saw a mini key, around it was fire, which was chained, forming a necklace. Natsu looked at her again, clearly confused.

"It's to remember me" Lucy said, smiling at him. Slowly she got it from his hands and placed it around her neck along with his scarf. Once she was done putting it on him, she kissed his cheek.

"I love you Natsu" Lucy whispered, blushing hard. While Natsu was shocked at what happened and what he heard. After a minute or two, he grinned from ear to ear, he hugged Lucy tight, yup getting back home was the best after all.

"Lucy I-"

*Knock* *Knock*

Natsu started but was cut off with the knocking on the door.

"I'll be right back, I promise" Natsu said, hurriedly opening the door. Only to see Erza, Gray, Happy and Mira.

"Natsu" Mira started, but she was sobbing. Erza patted her back to calm her down. Happy too was sobbing, no. He was already crying. So that leaved Gray to speak.

"Natsu...Lucy is..." Gray tried saying it straight, but he found it hard to say such words. Which irritated Natsu for making him wait.

"Lucy is?" Natsu urged him. Erza was crying now too, along with Happy and Mira.

"Lucy is dead" Gray blurted out. Finally crying on the spot. Natsu looked at them, like they were wacko.

"Are you guys playing with me!Lucy's inside!" Natsu shouted to them. Making them look at him solemnly.

Slowly Mira searched her pocket, revealing Lucy's keys. Her celestial keys. Every single one on it. Lucy never left her keys, as in never. No way! Lucy wasn't dead!

"She's not dead!She even gave me this necklace!She said it was to reme-" Natsu stopped. His world stopped, as he saw the necklace still attached to his neck. But the words hit him. _"It's to remember me" _

He started to shake his head. Blocking everything negative. She wasn't dead right? He started crying. Crying along with the rest of his team.

* * *

><p>Lucy had been murdered by a dark mage. While she was taking a short cut to get to Natsu's place. The dark mage had been murdering a awful lot of mages. Girl mages to be precise. And Lucy happened to be on of them.<p>

So how was she able to reach Natsu? Maybe her last wish was that. She wanted to tell him, her feelings, even when she had crossed worlds.

* * *

><p>So here's the question for himself. Would I still go back inside my room, and keep my promise with her?<p>

* * *

><p>AN:Try and see for yourself, because sometimes the paranormal's start at 12 midnight until 3 in the morning. And trust me I witnessed some paranormal's during the ungodly hour of 3-4. And it freaking scared me like 2 weeks!

* * *

><p><strong>SO that's done! Anyone wanna say something? Or questions? I'd be glad to answer them! I just made this to help me make chapters for 'Guilty Hearts' and 'Blazing fire', and KWI so hopefully I'll be able to put them up tomorrow! Since we don't have classes!<strong>

**Anyway!**

**LIKE IT?HATE IT?REVIEW IT!**

**R&R minna!^_~**

**~maya14~**

****さようなら！good night! :3****


End file.
